Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XLIV
Zbyszko nie spełnił wprawdzie swej groźby i nie wyjechał, ale za to po upływie jeszcze tygodnia zdrowie wróciło mu zupełnie i nie mógł już dłużej wylegiwać się w łożu. Maćko powiedział, że wypada im teraz pojechać do Zgorzelic i podziękować Jagience za starunek, więc pewnego dnia, wyprażywszy się dobrze w łaźni, postanowił jechać, nie zwłócząc. W tym celu kazał wydobyć ze skrzyni piękne szaty, aby nimi zastąpić zwykłą odzież, którą miał na sobie – a następnie zajął się trefieniem włosów. Była to jednak czynność niełatwa i niemała, a to nie tylko z powodu bujności Zbyszkowej czupryny, która z tyłu spadała mu jak grzywa aż za łopatki. Rycerze w życiu codziennym nosili włosy w pątlikach kształtu grzyba, co miało i tę dobrą stronę, że w czasie wypraw hełm daleko mniej ich uwierał, natomiast na rozmaite uroczystości, wesela lub jadąc w odwiedziny do domów, w których były panny, układali je w pięknie poskręcane zwoje, które często smarowano białkiem dla połysku i mocy. Tak to właśnie chciał utrefić się Zbyszko. Ale dwie niewiasty wezwane z czeladnej, nieprzywykłe do takiej roboty, nie umiały sobie dać rady. Wyschłe i wzburzone po łaźni włosy nie chciały się układać i jeżyły się jako źle poszyta strzecha na chałupie. Nie pomogły ani zdobyczne na Fryzach grzebienie ozdobnie z bawolego rogu wyrobione, ani nawet zgrzebło, po które jedna z niewiast poszła do stajni. Zbyszko począł się w końcu niecierpliwić i gniewać – gdy wtem do izby wszedł Maćko w towarzystwie Jagienki, która przez ten czas niespodzianie nadjechała. – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – rzekła dziewczyna. – Na wieki wieków! – odpowiedział z rozpromienioną twarzą Zbyszko. – O, to dziwne! Bo myśmy właśnie chcieli do Zgorzelic jechać, a tyś tu! I oczy rozbłysły mu radością, bo już tak było, iż ilekroć ją zobaczył, tylekroć czyniło mu się w duszy tak jasno, jakby na wschód słońca patrzał. A Jagienka, ujrzawszy zakłopotane baby z grzebieniami w ręku, zgrzebło leżące na ławie wpodle Zbyszka i jego zwichrzoną czuprynę, poczęła się śmiać. – Ej, wiecha też to, wiecha! – zawołała, ukazując spod koralowych ust cudne białe zęby. – W konopiach by cię albo w sadzie wiśniowym na strach ptactwu postawić! On zaś zasępił się i rzekł: – Chcieliśmy do Zgorzelic jechać, ale w Zgorzelicach nijak by ci było gościowi uchybiać, a tu możesz sobie ze mnie dworować, ile chcesz, co, wiera, zawsze rada czynisz. – Ja rada to czynię? – zapytała dziewczyna. – Ej, mocny Boże! Toż przyjechałam prosić was na wieczerzę, a śmieję się nie z ciebie, jeno z tych bab, bo żeby tak na mnie, wnet bym tu sobie dała rady. – Nie wskórałabyś i ty! – A Jaśkowi to niby kto to robi? – Jasiek ci brat – odparł Zbyszko. – Jużci!... Lecz tu stary i doświadczony Maćko postanowił im przyjść z pomocą. – Po domach – rzekł – gdy po postrzyżynach rycerskiemu pacholęciu włosy odrosną, trefi mu je siostra, a w źrałym wieku żona mężowi; ale obyczaj też jest, że gdy rycerz siostry albo żony nie ma, to mu dziewki szlacheckie służą, nawet i całkiem obce. – Zali istotnie jest taki obyczaj? – pytała, spuszczając oczy, Jagienka. – Nie tylko po dworach, lecz i po zamkach, ba! nawet na królewskim dworze – odrzekł Maćko. Po czym zwrócił się do niewiast: – Kiedyście do niczego, ruszajcie do czeladnej! – To niech mi też grzanej wody przyniosą – dodała dziewczyna. Maćko wyszedł razem z niewiastami, niby dla pilnowania, aby w posłudze nie było marudztwa – i po chwili wysłał grzaną wodę, którą gdy zostawiono w izbie, młodzi zostali sami. Jagienka, zamoczywszy naprzód nałęczkę, poczęła nią zwilżać silnie włosy Zbyszkowe, gdy zaś przestały się wichrzyć i opadły ciężarem wilgoci, wzięła grzebień i siadła na ławie obok młodzianka, aby zabrać się do dalszej roboty. I tak siedzieli tuż koło siebie, oboje nad miarę śliczni i nad miarę w sobie rozkochani, ale stropieni i milczący. Jagienka poczęła wreszcie układać jego złote włosy, a on czuł bliskość jej wzniesionych ramion, jej dłoni i drżał od stóp do głowy, hamując się całą siłą woli, aby nie porwać jej wpół i nie przycisnąć ze wszystkich sił do piersi. W ciszy słychać było przyspieszone ich oddechy. – Możeś ty chory? – spytała po chwili dziewczyna. – Co ci jest? – Nic! – odpowiedział młody rycerz. – Bo jakoś tak dychasz. – I ty dychasz... Znów zapadła cisza. Policzki Jagienki zakwitły jak róże, czuła bowiem, że Zbyszko oczu nie odrywa ani na chwilę od jej twarzy, więc chcąc zagadać własne zakłopotanie, znów zapytała: – Czego się tak patrzysz? – Wadzi ci? – Nie wadzi mi, jeno się pytam. – Jagienka? – Co... Zbyszko nabrał w piersi powietrza, westchnął, poruszył ustami, jakby zabierając się do dłuższej rozmowy, ale widać nie starczyło mu jeszcze odwagi, bo tylko powtórzył znów: – Jagienka?... – Co? – Kiedy się boję coś rzec... – Nie bój się. Prosta ja dziewczyna, nie żaden smok. – Jużci, nie smok! Ale że stryj Maćko powiada, że cię chce brać!... – Bo chce, jeno nie dla siebie. I zamilkła, jakby przestraszona własnymi słowy. – Przemiły Bóg! Jaguś moja... A ty co na to, Jaguś? – zawołał Zbyszko. Lecz jej niespodzianie oczy wezbrały łzami, śliczne usta poczęły drgać, a głos stał się tak cichy, że Zbyszko ledwo mógł dosłyszeć, gdy rzekła: – Tatuś i opat chcieli... a ja – to... ty wiesz!... Na te słowa radość buchnęła mu w sercu jak nagły płomień – więc porwał dziewczynę na ręce, podniósł ją w górę jak piórko i począł krzyczeć w zapamiętaniu: – Jaguś! Jaguś! złoto ty moje! słonko ty moje – hej! hej!... I krzyczał tak, że stary Maćko, myśląc, że stało się coś niezwykłego, wpadł do izby. Dopieroż, ujrzawszy Jagienkę na ręku Zbyszka, zdumiał się, że wszystko poszło tak niespodziewanie prędko, i zawołał: – W imię Ojca i Syna! Miarkuj się, chłopie! A Zbyszko przypadł do niego, postawił Jagienkę na ziemi i oboje chcieli przyklęknąć, lecz nim zdołali to uczynić, chwycił ich stary w kościste ramiona i przycisnął ze wszystkich sił do piersi. – Pochwalony! – rzekł. – Wiedziałem ci ja, że tak się skończy, ale mi przecie radość! Boże wam błogosław! Lżej będzie umierać... Dziewucha jako złoto najszczersze... Ku Bogu i ku ludziom! Prawdziwie! A niech ta już będzie, co chce, kiedym się takiej pociechy doczekał... Bóg doświadczył, ale i Bóg pocieszył. Trzeba jechać do Zgorzelic, Jaśkowi oznajmić. Hej, żeby stary Zych żył!... i opat... Aleja wam za obu strzymam, bo żeby tak prawdę rzec, to was tak oboje miłuję, że i wstyd gadać. I chociaż miał w piersi serce hartowne, wzruszył się tak, że aż ścisnęło go coś w gardle, więc ucałował jeszcze Zbyszka, a potem w oba policzki Jagienkę i wykrztusiwszy na wpół przez łzy: "Miód, nie dziewczyna!" – poszedł do stajen, aby kazać konie kulbaczyć. Wyszedłszy, zatoczył się z radości na dziewanny, które rosły przed domem, i począł spoglądać na ich ciemne kręgi otoczone żółtymi liśćmi, zupełnie jak człowiek pijany. – Ano! Kupa was – rzekł – ale da Bóg, Gradów Bogdanieckich będzie więcej. Po czym, idąc ku stajni, jął znów mruczeć i wyliczać: – Bogdaniec, opatowe majątki, Spychów, Moczydoły... Bóg zawsze wie, do czego prowadzi, a przyjdzie czas na starego Wilka, toby i Brzozową warto kupić... Łęki godne!... Tymczasem Jagienka i Zbyszko wyszli także przed dom, radośni, szczęśliwi Jaśniejący jak słońce. – Stryjku! – ozwał się z dala Zbyszko. A on zwrócił się ku nim, otworzył ręce i począł wołać jak w lesie: – Hop! hop! By–waj–cie!! Krzyżacy 76